


Prince Charming

by blushingblainey



Category: Glee
Genre: Disney References, Fluff, M/M, Romance, The little mermaid - Freeform, reaction fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingblainey/pseuds/blushingblainey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt had always wanted to find his Prince Charming, but he had sort of resigned himself into thinking it was never going to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince Charming

Kurt had always wanted to find his Prince Charming, but he had sort of resigned himself into thinking it was never going to happen. Sure, the innocent six year old Kurt could dream that one day his prince would come, but bullied and beaten sixteen year old Kurt? Not so much. He would look back on his younger days when he would crush on Disney princes with envy, wishing he could have the same hopeful optimism. 

He remembers specifically his crush on Prince Eric.” Kurt fell head-over-heels the first time he watched it. “The Little Mermaid” was on constant repeat in the Hummel household. Kurt would stare dreamily at Prince Eric whenever he was on screen. (He even changed the lyrics to “kiss the boy” once or twice in his head, but he’s not telling anyone that.) Kurt was sure, as sure as a six year old can be, that he was going to marry Prince Eric. 

“I’m going to marry Prince Eric and live happily ever after with him,” Kurt would say to his mom.

“Alright, honey, just don’t make a deal with a sea witch to be able to. Your voice too nice to be taken away.”

But two years later, after many more viewings of “The Little Mermaid,” Kurt stopped watching it. He stopped watching all the Disney movies he loved. Kurt started to lose hope in “happily ever after.” What could forever mean if didn’t always last?

After his mom died, Kurt kept losing hope. He was lonely, his dad was lonely, the bullying got worse. Nothing went right. When Kurt set Burt up with Carole, he gained some of his optimism back. Love was possible, even for those who had been hurt before. But the optimism doesn’t stay long, and the bullying gets worse, and Kurt almost gives up on his dream of Prince Charming entirely. 

And then he meets Blaine. Perfect, dreamy, gentlemanly Blaine. Blaine who serenades him (at least in his mind it was only to him), Blaine who buys him lunch, Blaine who listens to him, Blaine who wants to help. Blaine who looks somehow familiar in a way Kurt can’t place. Kurt falls head-over-heels, and he’s not even ashamed about it. He tries to hide it, of course, because Blaine is such a good friend and someone he doesn’t want to scare away with is overly romantic mind.

But then they kiss. And start dating. And become boyfriends. Kurt’s world turns upside down. He has someone to help him out of the car, to hold open the door for him, to pay for him on a date. Kurt’s Prince Charming fantasies come back with ferocity. 

One Saturday, Kurt and Blaine decide to have a date night at home. Blaine comes over at five and they cook dinner together (a bake-at-home pizza, but they set the timer and slide it in the oven together.) Afterwards, they decide to watch a movie. Kurt and Blaine both agree on “The Little Mermaid” because they had loved the movie as kids and neither had seen it in a long time. 

The moment Prince Eric appears on screen, Kurt’s eyes widen and his breath hitches. Blaine lifts his head from where he was resting it on Kurt’s shoulder and asks, “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine, it’s just…-- Has anyone ever told you that you look like Prince Eric?” Kurt asks a little breathlessly.

Blaine huffs out a self-conscious breath and says, “Oh, yeah, my mom used to tell me I was Prince Eric. I actually used to have a stuffed animal that looked like Max.”

Kurt lets out a breath and stares at one of his living room walls. His eyes start to glaze over, and all he can think is, Blaine is my Prince Eric. 

“Kurt, really, are you okay? You’re look…really far away,” Blaine asks worriedly, like the perfect prince he is, Kurt’s mind adds.

“Yeah. I’m okay.” Kurt turns his head to look Blaine in the eyes, and in that moment, he knows. “I’m great, Blaine.”

Kurt knows that his dreams of finding his Prince Charming aren’t that far-fetched anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fic, so be nice! (It's a little late posting on here.) Comments/advice appreciated!


End file.
